Generally, providers of financial solutions benefit from lead generation in developing business. This is because lead generation drives individuals to financial services providers. Wholesalers, retailers, and other commercial establishments have a steady stream of customers which may desire financial solutions. Further, many of these customers are part of the 70-80 million persons in the United States that do not have the benefit of a bank account or credit card. Often the commercial establishments are in a position to offer financial services because their customers are using websites or are physically located in stores. Sometimes offering these financial services will help the commercial establishment to sell additional products and services. For Example, a store may require a bank account, credit, debit, or prepaid card, to purchase a service, but a customer may not have a bank account, credit, debit, or prepaid card, even though he has available funds and a steady stream of income. Such a non-banked Applicant is not served. Absent a financial service that would immediately provide the individual with an account the business may be lost. What is needed is a system and method for communicating lead generation between the commercial establishments and the providers of financial solutions with real-time account creation capabilities.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will be come apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.